The Ultimate NBC Crossover
by Icefemina
Summary: Its back! Same old thing! Medical Convention in Las Vegas, something happens, our favourite characters are thrown into it. ER, Crossing Jordan, Medical Investigation, Las Vegas! NOT IN SCRIPT FORM!
1. Hello Cook County General

**Summary: Same old thing! Medical Convention in Las Vegas, something happens, our favourite characters are thrown into it. ER, Crossing Jordan, Medical Investigation, Las Vegas!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, except any characters you don't recognize!**

**Author's Note: Lets try this again! **

The Ultimate NBC Crossover

"Welcome to Las Vegas" the sickeningly sweet voice said. Abby cringed. She'd never heard a voice that perky. It was enough to make her sick. She looked back at John. As they followed the rest of the group towards the elevators, she made a face. They had just stepped on to the elevator when, the perky women began to speak again.

"My name is Sam Marques, and I'll be your entertainment co-ordinator while you're here. If you need any thing at, don't hesitate to ask." The elevator doors opened, revealing a large suite. "This is your penthouse suite."

"Wow, this is a nice place." Ray uttered, in awe at the room surrounding him. The others agreed with nods and slight conversation.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Sam Marques spoke up from the back of the crowd. Instantly Alex was of. Apparently 10-hour flights (including plane transfers) only made this kid more hyper.

"Don't break, anything!" The new Mrs. Kovac called after her son.

"I'm afraid there's only 4 bedrooms." Sam Marques proclaimed, startling the other 9 occupants.

"That's that okay, we can share!" Ray said, pulling his new girl friend closer. She was the newest person to work in the ER, a transfer resident by the name of Abbi Laynce. The line made all the room's occupants- Dr. John Carter, Dr. Abby Lockhart, Dr. Neela Rasgota, Dr. Michael Gallant, Dr. Luka Kovac, Sam Taggert-Kovac, Alex Taggert, Dr. Ray Barnett, Dr. Abbi Laynce, and Sam Marques; giggle and laugh. Everyone knew what those two would be doing.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled then." Sam Marques said, walking out the door, going to greet her next arrivals.

**A/N: Well, its back! You didn't think I'd abandon my greatest creation did you. Don't worry, I'm slowly converting all the chapters to story form. Happy reading! **


	2. Hello Boston Medical Examiners Office

**Summary: Same old thing! Medical Convention in Las Vegas, something happens, our favourite characters are thrown into it. ER, Crossing Jordan, Medical Investigation, Las Vegas!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, except any characters you don't recognize!**

**Author's Note: Last time I forgot to say 'This is all Thought's' fault'. This is all Thoought's fault. **

The Ultimate NBC Crossover

"Welcome to Las…" Sam's monologue was cut of by the raven haired Bostonian entering the casino.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam. We get the picture," the women said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jordan. So nice to see you again. Did you bring Woody with you?" Sam replied, wondering if she would have to babysit the luckless detective again?

"No, Boston PD wouldn't let him come back!" a voice from behind Jordan answered.

"Oh yeah, Sam you remember Nigel, Bug, Dr. Macy. They were all pulling for you in Boston. They were convinced it was you."

"Great! Well, Jordan, you've been here before, so why don't you find your rooms yourself."

"Don't mind if I do!" Jordan said, leading the others into the casino. It wasn't long before they ran into someone else they knew.

"Jordan?" a tall, handsome man ran up to the party.

"Hey Danny!"

"What are you doing here? Did I 'comite' another murder?" Danny McCoy asked, hoping that yes wouldn't be the answer.

"No, no, just a medical convention," Jordan answered. She continued to walk towards the elevators.

"Do you want to meet for drinks later, at Mystic?" He was starting to think his feelings for Jordan may be greater then those for Mary.

"Sure, why not? How about seven?"

"That would be great! Well I go to run! Bye!" He turned away as the elevator door shut. Jordan had no idea where her drink might end.

**Author's Note: It's not quite the same, but similar. I hope you like it, or at least realise it is a try to recreate what I had before. **


	3. Hello NIH

**Summary: Same old thing! Medical Convention in Las Vegas, something happens, our favourite characters are thrown into it. ER, Crossing Jordan, Medical Investigation, Las Vegas!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, except any characters you don't recognize!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I have had great response on one of my other stories (go check out Breath of Life). I will continue with this I promise! It's all Thought's fault!**

The Ultimate NBC Crossover

"Welcome to Las Vegas!" Sam Marques said in the same perky voice. "My name is Sam Marques, and I'll be your entertainment co-ordinator. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Maybe I should take lessons from her," Eva turned to Miles, whispering.

Dr. Stephan Conner and his 'crew' followed her inside the building, listening intently to her obviously memorized speech. Suddenly a man pushed past them, running quickly from the two men chasing him. The two men jumped on him, taking him to the ground at the feet of the doctors.

Miles turned back towards Eva, "Maybe you should take lessons from them!"

"I'm so sorry! Are any of you hurt?" Sam asked, while shooting glares at the two surveillance specialists.

"We're all quite alright," Dr Natalie Durant answered, "Thank you for your concern, but its nothing we haven't seen before."

"When I was a cop, I once saw a cop slam a suspects head against a brick wall, then let him fall against the hood of the car," Frank added.

Sam was still apologizing when they got onto the elevator. The doors opened a few moments later, revealing a hallway full of rooms.

"There are two rooms available up here for your use. I'll leave you to decide who gets which rooms and let you settle in. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call for me." Sam said, getting back into the now empty elevator.

"Well Dr. Durant and I will take this room. You guys can duke it out over who gets to sleep on the floor in your room," Eva giggled, as she and Natalie pulled their suitcases into their room. As soon as the door shut, the 'men' started to argue.

"Well, new guy sleeps on the floor," Frank said.

"What? That's not far!' Dr. Miles McCabe disputed, "The new guy always has to do stuff. The new guy has to get the coffee; the new guy has to drive the junk car! Why is it always the new guy?" They continued to chatter as they shut the door.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it isn't as good as the first copy. I'm really trying, I promise. **


	4. No More Hello's

**Summary: Same old thing! Medical Convention in Las Vegas, something happens, our favorite characters are thrown into it. ER, Crossing Jordan, Medical Investigation, Las Vegas!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, except any characters you don't recognize!**

**Author's Note: Ha, I'm writing it again. Holy crap it's been a long time. You should praise me! Yup, You should. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

The Ultimate NBC Crossover

"I am going to kill you, Danny McCoy!" Sam yelled across the casino floor, at the over powering security head. He instantly shot back a look as if to say, 'who me?' "You made me look like an idiot in front of important NIH officials. Now if we have so horrible pandemic like SARS or Monkey Pox, they're never going to come."

"You're not over-reacting!" Danny retorted sarcastically, taken back and amused by the smaller women's instant look of panic.

"I'm serious Danny!" She smiled hitting him with a clipboard. "You made me look like an idiot, back there."

"Hi, guys, what's going on?" a blond girl walked up beside them.

"Oh, hi Mary, Danny was just ruining my career. Yah, he tackled some guy, in front of these doctors from the NIH."

"Ok, A- that guy was making of with 4 purses and $30,000 in chips. And B- since when do you care?"

"Hey, so what was going on with Jordan, anyways?" Sam asked, changing the subject so Danny would get into trouble.

"Whoa, Jordan?" Mary asked, "As in Boston Jordan? AS in tried to get you both thrown in jail Jordan?"

"Yah, so what. Its just a drink,"

"Ohhhh… Danny and Jordan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Mary and Sam started to sing.

"What are you guy's in the third grade?" Danny asked, laughing.

"Oh, we'll see who's in the third grade tonight!" Sam laughed.

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

**Author's Note: Yah, I posted something. I know its short, but I now have all the chaps reposted and i can now work on some more of it. I'll try to update soon. Till then, keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
